


Simple Gifts

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer, drunk and menace, is hostin’ a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

Bobby ain’t much one for company. Too much crap around here could kill ya just from touchin’ it. But Sam give him the moon eyes and he folded like a card table. So. Bobby Singer, drunk and menace, is hostin’ a Christmas party.

Boys’ll be here. That’ll be nice. Might can talk the sheriff into stoppin’ by. They ain’t close but he knows how that first Christmas goes when you’ve lost someone. Durned old hermit Rufus Turner ain’t gonna show, so Bobby invites him out of pure cussedness.

And the bastard accepts. Bobby sighs. There’s a menorah around here someplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
